Challenges for Warriors forums
by Goldenflame12
Summary: This is basically a collection of all the Challenges I do for the Warriors forums I am on. Mostly One-shots. Please look at some of them and review!
1. A Strange Silence

**This is a challenge for LightClan- write about a character thinking/finding their lost love. In this case the love isn't literally lost. It just becomes known to Leafpaw, so it is figuratively lost.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Leafpaw awoke with a start. She ached all over, adrenaline rushing through her veins, and the sharp tang of blood in her mouth. Gasping, she gave herself a wash, and found nothing.

She was beginning to think she was going mad when another sting erupted in her foot. The pain engulfed her, and she fell down. What was giving her this pain? Why did she feel like she was going to drop down and die when there was nothing wrong?And then with a jolt that almost stopped her heart, she remembered.

Squirrelpaw. She was in danger.

Leafpaw couldn't stay here anymore. She needed to find Squirrelpaw and bring her home. She couldn't bear with the responsibility of knowing that Squirrelpaw was away without telling Firestar, Cinderpelt and Sandstorm. But she couldn't tell because of the word that she gave her sister. Her mind at war, Leafpaw crept out of camp. She would find Squirrelpaw and bring her home safely. She needed to- how could she survive without the bond her sister gave her? Taking a deep breath and looking at her Clan for what could be the last time, she padded out. Although the rain had washed away her scent, Leafpaw knew up to some extent where Squirrelpaw went, as she had given her traveling herbs. With more anxiety, she wondered if Squirrelpaw had eaten since then. What if her sister was starving? Would she, Leafpaw be responsible? Leafpaw walked faster, the need to check on her sister driving her.

Leafpaw knew she should have gone with her sister. _Mouse-brain! You could have protected her! What if she's wounded and needs someone who knows herbs? _Leafpaw lashed her tail in annoyance, as her heart pounded with anxiety as to what could have happened to Squirrelpaw.

Almost sprinting now, Leafpaw reached the place where she had met Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. Their scents had been erased, but Leafpaw guessed that if they had been meeting with cats from other Clans, they would have met at Fourtrees. Using the moonlight to guide her, Leafpaw dashed to the place where all Gatherings happened. She had only been to one Gathering- the one after her apprenticeship. The silence was so strange. She was used to seeing more than a Clan-full of cats milling around, and now only the crickets were socializing, their clicking sound resonating through the stillness. Here, the rain had not fallen as hard and she could scarcely pick up Squirrelpaw's and Brambleclaw's scent, along with a ShadowClan scent, two RiverClan scents she recognized as Feathertail and Stormfur, and a WindClan scent. They had set out through the WindClan territory by the scent trail, and Leafpaw guessed that they were heading toward Highstones.

At this point, Leafpaw had not the energy to continue her search for her sister. She sat down and her eyes filled with sadness. She loved Squirrelpaw so much. What sort of a sister was she that she didn't come along with them? The battle Squirrelpaw had just been threw that Leafpaw felt- they'd need a medicine cat around. _Oh Squirrelpaw? What will I do if you don't come back? What will Firestar, Sandstorm and I do? The Clan seems so empty without your loud chatter, and we all miss you..._ Her thoughts trailed off into blackness. After resting, Leafpaw made to continue, to find Squirrelpaw, her actions driven by love when all of a sudden, she couldn't bring herself to step outside of ThunderClan. A lump formed in her throat as she realized that she too may not come back. And then, she experienced a new pain. This one was misery, a grief that shook her back and forth, and she felt as if she would drown, not being able to breathe, but still being alive to suffer the feeling. And she knew without StarClan telling her that Firestar and Sandstorm would feel just that way if she left. And Cinderpelt- what would she do without her trusty helper? And even worse- if Cinderpelt died (which was a thought Leafpaw forced out of her mind), who would ThunderClan's next medicine cat be?

Leafpaw's eyes stung as she thought of all those cats who needed help back in ThunderClan, all of whom she loved like her family. And in that instance, Leafpaw knew. Yes, she loved Squirrelpaw, but her true love forever would be all of ThunderClan. Squirrelpaw had warriors to protect her. ThunderClan had warriors it needed to protect. Leafpaw had to be there for ThunderClan. And in that case, there was no going on a journey to seek that true love. Turning around, she headed back to where she started, knowing that she was heading right to her true love.


	2. Just a Touch of Silverpelt

**This is a challenge for LightClan.**

**Challenge: During a time of great loss like a greencough outbreak, war, attacks, ect. an apprentice/warrior/medicine cat/deputy/leader is starting to feel like hope is starting to fade away. You can do whatever you want with it just as long as it has this theme.**

**I am doing the time in Dawn (I think) before Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return with instructions when Firestar has moved his Clan to Sunningrocks and both his daughters are gone.**

**This one shot is called Just a Touch of Silverpelt.**

* * *

He could always see the moon. This night he couldn't. Firestar turned his head to the sky.

"Bluestar? Why have you abandoned us? What have all of ThunderClan done to anger you? What have _I _done to anger you, that you make me lose everything I love? Leafpaw, Squirrelpaw, Ferncloud's kits, even Brambleclaw! Please don't take Sandstorm and Graystripe" he whispered, "They're all I have left."

Firestar remained gazing at the sky, in hope that StarClan would lend him a path. He saw nothing. Only the harsh Twoleg lights on their monsters as they unearthed the forest.

The forest... That was another thing being taken from him.

Firestar felt solely responsible for the misery being inflicted upon his Clan. They had lost so much, their camp, their members, and now they were being forced out of their home. As leader, he should have been able to stop this. He should have shown some sign of power, and instead, he had commanded his Clan to leave their home. Was he really the leader that Bluestar had seen in him? He traveled back to when Bluestar made him deputy. Fireheart, his name was... That seemed so long ago. He remember clearly how the elders were predicting bad times for ThunderClan as a result of him being chosen as deputy later than moon-high. And now, as the moon rose, Firestar could not see it. Was this the bad times that they had predicted? Was his leadership a bad omen?

Firestar shifted his gaze from the sky. Now was no time to be thinking such thoughts. What was done was done, whether it was him or not. He was about to walk back into camp to look after the cats as he felt a tail brush against his spine. The flame-colored leader parted his jaw to take in the scent, and to his dismay, found that it reeked with Twolegs, and he could hardly distinguish the cat scent. But he knew this one too well. Firestar rested his head on Sandstorm's shoulder.

"First Squirrelpaw... and now-" his voice broke off with grief. At least he would face these difficult times with Sandstorm.

"We all are experiencing the sadness," Sandstorm mewed, her voice hollow with longing. Firestar knew she wanted Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw back as much as he did. "Ferncloud's kit died, and her other ones are on the brink of starvation. Squirrelpaw may be lost, but she's is safe with other warriors and Brambleclaw. That's more than we can hope for our Clan," she finished. Firestar nodded, filled with love for the pale ginger she-cat, and pleaded silently to StarClan not to take Sandstorm away from him.

"And Leafpaw?" he asked miserably, "What will the Twolegs do to her?" Sandstorm sighed.

"That I cannot answer. Let us hope she is safe and will find her way back. But there's no telling what the Twolegs will do to her," Sandstorm answered honestly. Firestar decided he would rather have had her lie to him than tell him what he had been dreading all along- that Leafpaw was gone forever. He needed a cat to console him- however untruthful their words may be.

"I can't let myself believe that. Not our daughter. No- she will come back," Firestar meowed firmly, as if trying to convince himself, but he could tell that Sandstorm was trying to convince herself the same thing. Neither of them truly believed it.

Looking up once again, Firestar saw a hint of the moon, just a small touch of Silverpelt before it was swallowed up by the Twoleg lights. Firestar did not know what to believe, and for once, he wasn't sure if following StarClan was the right thing to do. Sighing, he crouched beside Sandstorm, their tails entwined, sharing their grief in what could be their last moments together.


End file.
